


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Eiri's been hard at work on his latest novel and has lost track of both the date and his energetic lover.  How will Shuuichi respond when Yuki locks him out of the room on a special day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

Take a Picture, It’ll Last Longer  
Gift ficlet written for ainbthen’s birthday  
By Isabeau Gower

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gravitation or its characters and I derive no profit from this work of fanfiction.  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: for masturbation and grumpy authors

 

Yuki’s eyes felt as though they were glued shut and his body ached, but he was acutely aware that he needed to get up at least long enough to make a trip to the bathroom. Promising his body more sleep no matter what time it was if only it would move now; Yuki pried his eyes open and rolled over to face the alarm at the bedside. Maybe his eyes were more tired than he thought, because he couldn’t seem to make out the illuminated face.

Cursing editors, publishing companies, deadlines, boyfriends and weak eyes, Yuki swung his legs off the bed and pushed himself upright. Fine, he thought, I’ll pick up the damned clock and hold it to my face if that’s what it takes. As he reached for the clock, he realized that the reason the annoying bright green numbers were not visible was that something had been propped in front of them. A picture of Shuuichi, more precisely, had been left in the way. Yuki picked up the photo, something from the printer by the look of it, and looked at it in confusion. The inner workings of Shindou’s mind often confused the writer, but the smiling image of his lover with a large H written in marker at the bottom was weird even for him.

Deciding that it just wasn’t important right at that moment, he tossed the photo back to the nightstand and tried to shove his feet into his house slippers. The feel of stiff paper pushing back against his foot halted his action and he looked down long enough to confirm the presence of a second photo. It was Shindou again, this time he had his shirt unbuttoned and the letter written at the bottom was A.

Coffee, he thought, everything will make more sense if I can just get some coffee. The photo was carelessly tossed to the nightstand to join its partner and Yuki shuffled to the closet for his robe. As he belted the garment, a sudden impulse urged him to check the pockets, and, sure enough, each had another picture. Both pictures sported the letters P and featured Shuuichi, shirtless, playing with his nipples.

The need for caffeine was becoming imperative after his late night if he had any hope of deciphering his lover’s strange urge for photography. The door out of the bedroom sported yet another photo, showing that the striptease was continuing, and Yuki grabbed it along with the other four and shoved them back into the pocket of his robe.

Now standing in the hall, Yuki’s brain and bladder vied for attention, each demanding a different end of the hall as their destination. In the end, Yuki decided that he could at least wait long enough to start the coffee and made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the cabinet door to retrieve the coffee, he came face to face with a large photo of Shindou’s bare ass, and another photo was taped to his bag of coffee. Closing his eyes and slamming the cabinet door shut, he realized that when he looked over to where his coffeemaker was stored, there was sure to be another photo. As if frightened by the prospect, the exhausted and confused author slowly turned and squinted open one eye to search for any possible photographic evidence. Yes, there was a photo there, and no, he wasn’t looking any closer just yet.

Why is he doing this to me? Yuki asked himself. A memory of Shuuichi bouncing into his office around midnight and attempting to pounce him flashed before his eyes, as did his response immediately thereafter when the writer kicked the singer out of his office, growled about his deadline, and slammed the door. Shuuichi had pleaded to be allowed to stay in the office, promising good behavior, promising only to watch his lover work. Yuki had shouted at him, told him to take a picture and go away, he might have even locked the door. Was this some sort of retribution?

Finally deciding that the bathroom might have been the better option after all, Yuki padded back down the hallway and used the toilet. As he washed his hands and went to open the medicine cabinet to get his toothbrush, he realized that this room had not escaped Shuuichi’s hand. The photo taped to the mirror showed the pink-haired man pushing down the tight shorts that he had been wearing in the earlier pictures and another letter, B, adorned the bottom. That was the last straw, he thought, and Yuki was now determined to conduct a thorough room by room search until he had every photo gathered and then he would decide if the singer lived or died.

Thirty minutes later, Yuki was seated at the large table in front of the sofa with a cup of steaming coffee to his right and a stack of 17 photos on his left. The photos were all taken in the same location, the bedroom, and apparently from the same angle. Shuuichi must have mounted the digital camera to a tripod and set it on a timer. The photos revealed a seductive striptease and...Yuki reached for his coffee as the reality of what he was seeing hit him. Shindou was lubing himself, inserting a large shocking pink butt plug into his ass, and was masturbating for the camera. The final shot was an accidental masterpiece. Shuuichi was lying on the bed, his ass, balls, and cock in plain view, head thrown back in obvious ecstasy, and he was actually coming. The idiot had somehow timed the shot well enough to freeze that perfect moment forever on film. The camera was of good quality and Yuki could definitely make out the white droplets coating his lover’s hand as proof that Shuuichi had actually done this.

It wasn’t until Yuki sat back on the couch and caught sight of all the photos lined together as a group that he realized the meaningless letters weren’t so meaningless after all. Happy Birthday, Yuki. Not yet, the writer thought, but it will be when you get home, and I can show what happens when you tease the birthday boy.


End file.
